starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Ahsoka Tano
|morte = 20 ABYStar Wars: Galactic Atlas , Mortis; ressuscitada pouco depois |planetanatal = ShiliUltimate Star Wars |especie = Togruta |genero = Feminino |altura = 1,88 metroStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know |cabelo = Nenhum |olhos = Azul''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme |pele = Laranja |era = |afiliação = *Ordem Jedi *República Galáctica **Grande Exército da República ***501ª Legião *A rebelião **Esquadrão FênixStar Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal |mestres = Anakin Skywalker }} Ahsoka Tano, apelidada "Atrevida" por seu Mestre e também conhecida como "Ashla" depois das Guerras Clônicas, foi uma Padawan Jedi Togruta designada para ser aprendiz do Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker pelo Mestre Jedi Yoda e, depois da guerra, ajudou a estabelecer uma rede de várias células rebeldes contra o Império Galáctico. Tano foi descoberta em seu planeta natal Shili pelo Mestre Jedi Plo Koon, que a trouxe ao Templo Jedi em Coruscant para receber o treinamento Jedi. No começo da guerra, Ahsoka estava envolvida na derrota dos Separatistas em Christophsis e sobreviveu a um encontro com Asajj Ventress durante a Batalha de Teth. E, realmente, a ajuda de Tano juntamente com Skywalker foi essencial para adquirir passagem segura através do Espaço Hutt, devido sua parte no resgate do filho de Jabba o Hutt, o que assegurou a aliança entre a República Galáctica e os Hutts. Como Comandante do Grande Exército da República, Ahsoka encontrou no Capitão Rex um mentor, e junto com seu Mestre, Ahsoka provou ser uma figura importante durante várias campanhas da guerra contra os Separatistas. Durante a crise da Malevolência, uma nave capaz de destruir pelotões inteiros, Tano foi fundamental para que a República fosse capaz de destruir essa arma. Devido às suas missões, Ahsoka iria duelar contra vários oponentes, desde figuras Separatistas como o General Grievous e a assassina Asajj Ventress até caçadores de recompensas como Cad Bane e Aurra Sing. Com o tempo, Ahsoka amadureceu em uma líder respeitada, e contribuiu para vitórias importantes da República, como a Segunda Batalha de Geonosis e a Batalha de Mon Cala. Ela inclusive chegou a morrer depois de uma série de eventos em Mortis, mas a Filha se sacrificou para trazer Ahsoka de volta à vida. Depois do fim da guerra e com a ascensão do Império Galáctico, Tano se escondeu em Thabeska e Raada. Depois da evacuação de Raada, Tano se juntou ao crescente movimento rebelde do Senador Bail Organa. Ela se tornou a encarregada da rede de inteligência e adotou o codenome "Fulcro". Como "Fulcro", Ahsoka assegurou informações para várias células rebeldes, incluindo a de Hera Syndulla. Ahsoka se interessou particularmente na célula de Syndulla pois um de seus membros era um ex-Jedi chamado Kanan Jarrus, que havia começado a treinar seu próprio Padawan, Ezra Bridger. Ahsoka acabaria realizando algumas missões junto com essa célula rebelde. Eventualmente, uma missão a Malachor, Tano se reencontrou com Anakin, que nessa altura havia se tornado o Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Vader. Depois de um confronto entre ex-Mestre e aprendiz, muitos acreditavam, incluindo Kanan e Ezra, que Ahsoka Tano morreu como resultado do duelo contra Vader. Biografia Início de vida left|thumb|250px|Plo Koon descobre Ahsoka Tano, aos três anos de idade. Trinta e três anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, Ahsoka Tano foi descoberta pelo Mestre Jedi Plo Koon em meio ao seu povo no planeta Shili aos três anos de idade, e foi aceita na Ordem Jedi. Na mesma época, ela foi quase escravizada por um impostor, que interceptou o sinal para a Ordem Jedi e esperava usar seus poderes para fins próprios. Entretanto, essa trama foi impedida, e Ahsoka começou sua vida como Jedi.Ahsoka Como todas as Jedi de sua era, ela foi criada no Templo Jedi em Coruscant. Guerras Clônicas Aos quatorze anos, Ahsoka foi designada para o Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker—e aprenderia os caminhos da Força como sua aprendiz—pelo Grão-Mestre Yoda. Tendo sido promovida à posição de Padawan, ela demonstrou grande entusiasmo para se provar merecedora de seu aprendizado. Yoda tomou esta decisão para aliviar o medo e incapacidade de perder entes amados de Anakin, acreditando que ao se tornar um professor, ele iria se desenvolver emocionalmente e entender que seu apego excessivo àqueles com quem se importava era desnecessário quando Ahsoka estivesse pronta para seguir seu caminho sozinha. Entretanto, sua futura escolha de deixar a Ordem seria mais um fator que contribuiu para a queda de Skywalker ao lado sombrio. Batalha de Christophsis thumb|right|250px|Ahsoka se introduz a Anakin e Obi-Wan durante a Batalha de Christophsis. O Conselho Jedi finalmente mandou Ahsoka em sua primeira missão para Christophsis para ajudar as forças da República, finalmente encontrar seu novo mestre, e informar ao Mestre Obi-Wan Kenobi e a Anakin Skywalker que eram requisitados no Templo Jedi de Coruscant. Ela chegou ao planeta momentos depois da primeira onda de forças separatistas bater em retirada. Depois de relatar sua mensagem a Obi-Wan e Anakin, Obi-Wan se introduziu a ela, presumindo que ela fosse sua nova Padawan, mas ela o corrigiu, insistindo que Mestre Yoda havia designado-a especificamente a Anakin. Ao mesmo tempo, o exército droide montou um escudo defletor que bloqueava os bombardeios da artilharia que haviam impedido seu avanço mais cedo. Anakin e Ahsoka eventualmente montaram um plano para se infiltrar nas linhas inimigas enquanto Obi-Wan e seus clones mantinham as forças droides ocupadas pelo máximo de tempo possível. Os dois Jedi se esconderam em uma caixa enquanto os tanques droides passaram ao seu redor. A caminho do emissor de escudo, Ahsoka tropeçou em uma antena de sensor, acidentalmente ativando droidekas. Anakin se ocupou dos droides enquanto a jovem plantava explosivos em volta do gerador. Enquanto ela plantava as cargas, um droide de batalha se esgueirou por detrás dela, mas ela o percebeu e o cortou pela metade. As metades do corpo rolaram pelo chão, ativando mais antenas e mais droidekas. Com Skywalker imobilizado pela horda de droides, Ahsoka olhou em volta e notou um pedaço de parede atrás dele com um buraco conveniente exatamente onde ele estava posicionado. Ela usou a Força para derrubar a parede e esmagar os droides ao redor do seu mestre. Enquanto isso, na cidade, Obi-Wan foi capturado pelo General Separatista Whorm Loathsom. Planejando enrolar e ganhar tempo, Obi-Wan sugeriu que os dois deviam se sentar e discutir sua rendição, e os dois se sentaram para beber chá. Entretanto, o general ficou rapidamente frustrado com a situação e percebeu o estratagema de Kenobi. Loathsom ordenou que ele rendesse suas forças, no exato momento em que o escudo explodiu e o Mestre Jedi reverteu a situação e tomou o general como refém. A batalha pelo planeta havia sido uma vitória para a República. Quando a batalha acabou, Anakin comentou sobre o quão impulsiva e imprudente era Ahsoka, mas identificou os mesmos traços em si mesmo e aceitou a jovem como sua Padawan. Vendo os dois se aproximarem, Yoda se perguntou se ter uma Padawan iria acalmar o espírito selvagem de Anakin. Batalha de Teth e o resgate do filho de Jabba 250px|thumb|left|Ahsoka e Rotta o Huttlet durante a Batalha de Teth. Depois da Batalha de Christophsis, Anakin e sua nova aprendiz foram despachados para resgatar o filho perdido de Jabba o Hutt, Rotta, que havia sido capturado por forças separatistas e levado ao planeta Teth. A importância desse resgate era crucial, garantindo rotas de comércio e abastecimento pelo Espaço Hutt nos Territórios da Orla Exterior. Ao chegarem em Teth, ficou claro que seria impossível pousar no Monastério B'omarr, o que forçou as forças da Repoública a pousar na base da montanha onde ele estava localizado e escalá-la usando andadores AT-TE. A subida foi difícil, mas os clones e os Jedi conseguiram atingir o monastério e derrotar a tropa de droides que o protegia. Depois de ocupar o perímetro externo, eles descobriram um droide de protocolo zelador chamado 4-A7, que revelou a localização do Hutt capturado. Anakin e Ahsoka foram procurá-lo e enfrentaram alguns droides antes de encontrar a cela em que o Hutt estava preso. Ao contrário do que pensavam, Rotta acabou sendo apenas um bebê, que exibia sinais de estar doente. Enquanto isso, 4-A7 gravou os Jedi conversando sobre o bebê, incluindo o comentário de Anakin sobre seu ódio de Hutts, e o repassou para a Acólita Sombria Asajj Ventress. Ventress retransmitiu o arquivo para seu mestre Conde Dookan, que por sua vez usou-o como evidência para provar a Jabba que os Jedi haviam sido os verdadeiros sequestradores de seu filho, garantindo que enviaria seu exército para salvar seu filho. Com o exército droide em seu encalço e o pequeno Hutt doente, os Jedi tiveram que encontrar outra forma de levar o bebê para Tatooine. No seu caminho para fora, Ventress chegou e eventualmente encontrou a dupla e os atacou. Depois de um breve duelo, eles conseguiram escapar para um hangar próximo, onde uma nave estava pousada, sendo seguidos pelo seu droide astromecânico R2-D2. Ao chegar na plataforma, eles encontraram 4-A7 novamente. Entretanto, ficou óbvio que o droide era um espião quando três droides de batalha saíram da nave. Os Jedi destruíram os droides e roubaram a nave. Com a nave em fuga, Mestre Kenobi e os reforços da República chegaram para ajudar as tropas do Capitão Rex, e Obi-Wan entrou em um duelo com Ventress. Anakin tentou pousar a nave num dos Destróieres Estelares da República, mas o hangar da nave foi destruído, forçando os Jedi a irem até Tatooine sozinhos. Quando os dois pularam para o hiperespaço, Obi-Wan e Ventress sentiram sua saída. Sabendo que Ventress havia falhado em sua missão e que seu mestre não ficaria satisfeito, o Mestre Jedi se aproveitou e a sobrepujou, mas ela conseguiu subir num droide abutre bem a tempo para escapar. Enquanto isso, Anakin e Ahsoka conseguiram encontrar remédios para o pequeno Hutt, o que salvou sua vida enquanto eles se dirigiam ao Palácio de Jabba em Tatooine. Entretanto, enquanto se aproximavam do planeta, eles foram atacados por MagnaGuardas em [[caça estelar classe Rogue|caças estelares classe ''Rogue]]. Apesar de terem destruído os caças, tiveram que fazer um pouso forçado no Mar das Dunas. Ahsoka, Anakin e R2 então levaram Rotta pelo Mar das Dunas até o palácio de seu pai. Ao chegarem perto, sentiram a presença de Dookan. Enquanto Anakin distraía Dookan, Ahsoka e R2 levaram Rotta até o palácio, mas foram atacados por MagnaGuardas. Ahsoka duelou e destruiu todos os droides e se reuniu com seu mestre no palácio de Jabba. Porém, Jabba ordenou sua execução até ser contatado por seu tio, Ziro. A Senadora Padmé Amidala então revelou a Jabba que seu tio estava trabalhando com Dookan e havia arranjado o sequestro de Rotta. Jabba decidiu poupar a vida dos Jedi e Ahsoka e seu mestre foram buscados por Mestre Kenobi e Yoda. A captura de Nute Gunray Sua missão era levar para Coruscant um valioso prisioneiro, o vice-rei da Federação de Comércio, Nute Gunray. Lá ele seria julgado por seus crimes de guerra. Para salvá-lo da prisão, Conde Dookan enviou sua agente especial, Asajj Ventress. A Jedi sombria conseguiu resgatar o neimoidiano após uma intensa luta contra Unduli e Tano. Conflito em Maridun Certo tempo depois, Ahsoka, juntamente com seu mestre Anakin Skywalker, foram designados para resgatar a Mestre Jedi Aayla Secura em uma batalha. Quando a dupla entrou no cruzador jedi onde se encontrava Secura, Anakin foi gravemente ferido. A nave, que havia sido atingida por tiro, acidentalmente saltou para o hiperespaço. Aayla consegue desativar o hiperespaço, mas a nave cai no planeta Maridum. No planeta a jovem padawan auxilia Aayla e alguns clones a procurar ajuda para Anakin, que encontra-se inconciente. Eles encontram uma aldeia formada por lurmen, uma espécie nativa do planeta Mygeeto. Os lurmen os ajudam para curar Skywalker. Após a recuperação de Anakin, os jedi descobrem que um general separatista chamado Lok Durd vai ao planeta para testar sua nova arma, que é capaz de destruir todas as formas de vida a sua volta, mas os droides permanecem intactos. Ahsoka tem uma participação fundamental neste conflito, pois graças aos seus conselhos os lurmen se convecem de que devem derrotar os separatistas, o que finalmente aconteceu após a destruição da arma. O Vírus da Sombra Azul Mesmo sendo muito jovem, Ahsoka provou ser muito valente. Essa virtude foi de extrema importância para a população de Naboo, que sofria sérios riscos de contrair o Vírus da Sombra Azul, que havia sido extinto, mas que ressurgiu devido aos esforços de um cientista chamado Nuvo Vindi. Ahsoka, a senadora de Naboo, Padmé Amidala, o gungan Jar Jar Binks e vários clones foram infectados pelo vírus. Eles se encontravam no laboratório de Vindi e deveriam impedir a disseminação do vírus. Para isso, Ahsoka lutou contra dezenas de droides, mesmo estando infectada. Após todos os droides, Ahsoka, Padmé e os outros esperavam a chegada de Anakin e Obi-Wan Kenobi, que viajaram até Iego, o Planeta das Mil Luas, onde estava a cura. Os jedi retornaram com a cura e prenderam Nuvo Vindi. Batalha de Ryloth thumb|Ahsoka durante os primeiros anos das Guerras Clônicas. A jovem Togruta era uma excelente piloto, como foi demonstrado na Batalha de Ryloth. O planeta Ryloth havia sido invadido por tropas separatistas lideradas por Wat Tambor, líder da União Tecnológica, que passou a governar com mão-de-ferro. Para libertar o planeta, as tropas republicanas deveriam furar o bloqueio espacial organizado pela Federação de Comércio. Ahsoka foi nomeada comandante do esquadrão de caças que iriam furar o bloqueio. No momento do ataque, o comandante separatista preparou sua armadilha, chamando quatro cruzadores de batalha para se juntarem ao bloqueio. Anakin e o Almirante Wullf Yularen ordenaram a retirada do esquadrão, mas Ahsoka não os obedecia. Quase todos os pilotos morreram, o Almirante Yularen ficou gravemente ferido e um cruzador foi destruído. A padawan ficou bastante abalada após o conflito. Para furar o bloqueio, Anakin ordenou a evacuação da Defensora, o cruzador onde eles estavam, e que estava seriamente avariado. Sua intenção era chocar o cruzador jedi com a nave principal do bloqueio. Ahsoka então liderou um grupo remanescente de pilotos-clone para destruir as fragatas separatistas. Antes do choque das naves, Anakin, junto com R2, foi ejetado em um pod de emergência. Cabia a Ahsoka agora resgatá-lo. Com o bloqueio furado, o povo de Ryloth esperava ansiosamente a chegada de alimentos e medicamentos. Sequestro do Holocron Ahsoka Tano também participou de uma batalha ocorrida no planeta Felucia, juntamente com seu mestre, Anakin Skywalker, e Obi-Wan Kenobi. Neste conflito, os dois jedi, percebendo que os separatistas estavam em maior número, ordenaram que a padawan retirasse suas tropas, o que foi obedecido. Por causa da insubordinação da jovem, muitos clones morreram e um andador AT-TE foi destruído. O Conselho Jedi resolveu então afastar Tano das batalhas por um tempo, redirecionando-a para reforçar o serviço de segurança dos Arquivos Jedi. Na biblioteca do Templo Jedi, ela conheceu a Mestra Jedi Jocasta Nu, a bibliotecária dos jedi. Mal imaginavam ambas que um plano elaborado por Darth Sidious envolvia os Arquivos Jedi. Sidious contratou um caçador de recompensas chamado Cad Bane, que deveria invadir o Templo e roubar um holocron que continha informações sobre todas as crianças sensíveis à Força da galáxia. Bane, depois de seu plano bem elaborado, executa sua missão com sucesso. Skywalker e Tano têm a missão de recuperar o holocron, que está em uma nave separatista. Nesta nave encontra-se um mestre-jedi responsável por guardar o cristal que ativa o holocron, o rodiano Bolla Ropal, que foi morto pelos MagnaGuardas IG-100 de Bane. No fim, a dupla fracassa, mas posteriormente, os Mestres Jedi Mace Windu e Obi-Wan Kenobi conseguem recuperar o artefato, enquanto que Ahsoka e Anakin viajam até Mustafar para resgatar as crianças sequestradas por Bane. Segunda Batalha de Geonosis As habilidades de Ahsoka foram testadas também no planeta Geonosis, onde, juntamente com Anakin, os Mestres Jedi Ki-Adi Mundi e Luminara Unduli e sua padawan Barriss Offee, deveriam destruir uma fábrica de droides. Após uma intensa batalha, com inúmeras perdas, eles concluem sua missão. Sabre de luz roubado Certo tempo depois, ela acompanhou Skywalker em uma missão no submundo de Coruscant, mais precisamente no G-17, em busca de um traficante de armas chamado Car Affa. Quando eles chegaram no bar onde ele foi localizado, Tano esperou do lado de fora, enquanto que seu mestre entrou para capturá-lo. Como sempre, Anakin causou uma uma confusão no local. No meio da confusão, Ahsoka tem o seu sabre de luz roubado por Bannamu. Para recuperar sua arma, a jovem togruta recorreu ao conhecimento de um antigo Jedi chamado Tera Sinube, companheiro da bibliotecária dos Jedi, Jocasta Nu. Ele possuía um vasto conhecimento do mundo do crime em Coruscant e ajudou a encontrar o ladrão do sabre de luz. Era do Império Mensageira secreta thumb|250px|right|Ahsoka, como "Fulcro," falando com a rebelde Hera via holograma, pedindo que ela se escondesse com sua célula. Em 4 ABY, Ahsoka era uma membra chave da rede rebelde das Senadoras Organa e Mon Mothma. Sob o codinome "'Fulcro'", Ahsoka facilitava o fluxo de inteligência e comunicações entre as células rebeldes pela galáxia. Uma dessas células era a tripulação da ''Fantasma, que operava no planeta Lothal e seus arredores na Orla Exterior. Ela conversava apenas com Hera Syndulla, dona e piloto da Fantasma, e se identificava apenas por seu codinome. Como Fulcro, Ahsoka provia inteligência para os rebeldes da Fantasma atingirem forças Imperiais ou pontos de interesse. As missões eram parte de um plano maior do qual os rebeldes faziam parte—sendo Hera a única membra da equipe com conhecimento do contexto geral. As informações enviadas por Ahsoka eram geralmente corretas, mas às vezes apenas parcialmente. Em uma missão, Hera e seus colegas Ezra Bridger e Sabine Wren atacaram um comboio Imperial, e a inteligência provida por Fulcro estava correta acerca da rota e do itinerário do comboio, mas subestimou as defesas Imperiais. Como resultado, o Espectro—o shuttle usado pelos rebeldes—foi danificado ao fugir de um esquadrão de caças TIE. Logo após isso, Hera—junto com Sabine, que insistia em saber mais sobre Fulcro e as missões em que estavam sendo mandados—viajou ao Forte Anaxes, uma base asteroide usada pelo Grande Exército da República durante as Guerras Clônicas, para obter suprimentos de Ahsoka. Ela contatou Hera enquanto estavam a caminho e a informou que os suprimentos estavam descarregados e prontos para serem levados. Sabine, ansiosa para saber mis sobre o indivíduo repassando a inteligência para eles, sugeriu que "Fulcro" encontrasse com elas no ponto de encontro, o que levou Ahsoka a pensar que havia algo errado. Hera conseguiu convencê-la de que Sabine só estava lá para ajudar com a missão, mas a garota se sentiu jogada de lado e queria saber porque as missões rebeldes estavam ficando cada vez mais perigosas. Hera assegurou-a que quanto menos ela soubesse mais segura estaria se fosse capturada pelo Império, e quando chegaram em Forte Anaxes Ahsoka já havia partido. Algum tempo depois, os rebeldes resgataram Tseebo, um Rodiano no Escritório de Informação do Império cujo implante cerebral AJ^6 continha informações vitais do Império, incluindo um plano de cinco anos para toda a Orla Exterior. Depois de fugir de Lothal, a Fantasma se encontrou com a nave de Ahsoka e Hera entregou Tseebo a "Fulcro", que poderia analisar as informações no implante de Tseebo. left|thumb|250px|Ahsoka se introduz à célula dos Espectros. Depois da captura pelo Império de Kanan Jarrus, o líder da célula de Lothal, e a subsequente transmissão de mensagens por parte da tripulação da Fantasma para inspirar a população, Ahsoka contatou Hera e a dissuadiu de resgatar Kanan. Depois de lembrá-la de que Kanan sabia dos riscos que tomava e de que Ezra—o último Jedi da equipe—era muito importante para ser arriscado, Ahsoka a informou que sua mensagem havia ido além de Lothal e atraído a atenção do topo da hierarquia Imperial. Ela tentou convencê-la a se esconder com sua tripulação para evitar comprometer ainda mais sua missão. Entretanto, a equipe ignorou seus avisos e embarcou em uma missão para resgatar seu líder aprisionado. Os rebeldes logo descobriram que Jarrus estava sendo preso na Sovereign, o Destróier Estelar pessoal do Grão-Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, na órbita de Mustafar. A tripulação seguiu em frente com seu resgate e foram bem-sucedidos, mas acabaram sendo sobrepujados pelas forças Imperiais. Seu droide astromecânico, C1-10P, contatou "Fulcro" e pediu reforços. Ahsoka e uma frota de naves rebeldes chegaram em Mustafar e ajudaram a tripulação da Fantasma a escapar. Quando os rebeldes estavam seguros e longe de Mustafar, Ahsoka revelou sua identidade e contou que eles eram parte de um movimento rebelde muito maior. Aparições * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * *''Ahsoka'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels Season Four *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Ancient Rivals'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * * * * ; imagem #3 * * * ; imagem #14 * * ; imagem #12 * ; imagens #21, 22 * * * ; imagens #7-9 * * * ; imagem #8 * * ; imagem #2 }} Notas e referências Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Togrutas Categoria:Comandantes Jedi